


Mating Practices

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, F/M, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Merlin are alien abductees. Their captors want to study human, er, mating practices. <i>"You mean they want us to fuck?" Gwen blurted out.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Practices

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge 3 at the 2013 summerpornathon: fuck or die.

“Look on the bright side,” said Merlin. “At least there hasn’t been any _anal probing_.”

His voice was low, his head ducked down so they wouldn’t notice he was talking. Under ordinary circumstances Gwen might have laughed. Instead she twisted her mouth into a grim smile.

“Well,” he went on, “not _yet_ , anyway.”

Gwen had asked the other abductees – the other prisoners – and two things she knew with relative certainty:

1) None of them had actually seen the aliens.

2) Merlin had been onboard the ship longer than anyone.

They’d woken up together maybe half an hour earlier in one of the testing chambers, naked – they’re always naked, all the time – and bound at the wrists with invisible shackes. They’re in the middle of a circle of empty space maybe seven feet across which – they have discovered through industrious knee-walking – they cannot leave lest they be shocked. They get shocked for standing up. They get shocked for talking too long or too loudly. When one of them gets a shock, they both get a shock.

Gwen’s gotten pretty familiar with the rules.

The lights in the room went up, and Merlin jerked, his back arching. He gasped aloud. 

They all have an implant – Gwen’s is in her left forearm – but only Merlin’s is affixed to the top of his spine, and only Merlin’s allows for communication with the aliens. He said he thought he was the subject of an ongoing experiment on the human nervous system. Gwen privately thinks that, since Merlin is himself so oddly otherworldly and alien, he might just be the only one they _can_ communicate with.

“Oh, no,” he said, “oh, no no no…” The invisible clutch of the shackles fell away. Gwen stretched out her arms.

“What do they want us to do?”

“They want us to –” He swallowed. “They want to study human – I don’t know, _mating practices_.”

Gwen stared at him, eyes wide. “You mean they want us to fuck?” she blurted out.

“I guess, yeah.” His breathing was speeding up. The aliens had a direct line into his brain; in theory they could make him doing anything they wanted. She’d seem them flood his system with adrenaline and endorphins before; how hard could arousal be to achieve?

For about half a minute he writhed and the noises that dropped from his lips sounded pained; Gwen can only watch and bite her lip. Then they got the right cocktail of hormones flowing and his body snaped taut again. Gwen counted maybe five desperate breaths before he was hard.

“No,” he gritted out, “please, I won’t, I –”

A shocked jarred through them both. Gwen tried to breathe through it, but almost as soon as it died away they were being shocked again.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin was shaking harder than ever. “Gwen, I’m sorry –”

“It’s okay.” Gwen reached for him, cupped his face in her hands, pushed her body against his. “It’s okay, We have to do it. We don’t have a choice.”

The aliens did not shock them again; they probably thought the touching Gwen was doing part of the ‘human mating process’, so she took advantage of that, took a few moments to calm Merlin down.

They wouldn’t make her aroused, or else they didn’t want to, but whatever they’ve done to Merlin makes him eager enough to have his fingers up her cunt that it’s not a problem – or maybe he would have been enjoying himself anyway, Gwen wasn’t sure.

She pressed her face into his neck while he played with her, tried to forget where they were and enjoy the slick drag of his fingers in and out. His cock was jerking against her belly, ready to go.

He made a frantic noise that thrummed through her where their chests were pressed together, and his fingers were tugged out of her.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Gwen said. “It’s okay, c’mon –” She lifted her hips and sank down onto his cock.

He rutted into her like an animal, arms looped around her waist, breath hot and wet against her shoulder.

Gwen wasn’t sure if she wanted to enjoy this or not. She wanted not to be shocked again – but it was _good_ , the deep slow push of him inside her, his muscles tensing and shaking against her skin as he struggled to control himself. She pushed back, rocking against him, forcing noises out of him that made her stomach clench.

By the time he came inside her, every inch of her skin seemed to be flushed and burning. She wanted to touch herself, but his hands were clutching her hips so hard it almost hurt.

“M’sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Gwen said again. Her thighs were shaking. “Really, it’s okay.”

He kissed her, kissed her like he meant it, like she was the only thing that mattered – but Gwen couldn’t tell if it was real.


End file.
